The Kitty, the Feather, and the Elf Lord
by arabiasil
Summary: Storm fights a menace in the household of Elrond.
1. Default Chapter

I got this idea from Arabella Thorne and our kitten Marius who is a holy terror in his own right.. Storm is mine and everything else belongs to Tolkien. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
The Kitty, the Feather, and the Elf Lord  
  
By Arabiasil  
  
Elrond sat at his desk frowning with concentration. The wording to this document had to be just so. It was an official document to go to Thranduil in Mirkwood. Just as he lifted his pen from the paper he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Acting quickly Elrond snatched the paper up and held it away from the desk. A split second later a silver gray kitten pounced on the desk where the document had been but a moment before. The kitten attacked his feather quill with the ferocity of an Uruk-Hai. Elrond placed his document safely on a high shelf and reached for the kitten.  
  
He pulled back his hand with the kitten wrapped around it attacking fiercely. Raising a stern eyebrow he gently took the rowdy kitten by the scruff and placed in on the carpet.  
  
"That will be all Storm.", he said firmly. The tiny kitten looked up at him and meowed inquiringly.  
  
"I have work to do and I have no time to play with you now. Go find amusement elsewhere." Elrond turned to retrieved his paper from the shelf.  
  
He was suddenly aware of something tugging at his robe. He looked down to find Storm clawing his way up his robe. Elrond reached to pick him up but Storm slipped past him and made it to his shoulder. Once there he started batting at Elrond's braids. Sighing patiently Elrond attempted to pluck him from his shoulder. Storm dug his claws into the robe and Elrond found himself fighting with cloth and cat to get loose. Finally freeing the kitten's claws from his robe he looked at Storm, at bay in his hands. Walking to the door he opened it and set the kitten in the hall. Raising with a sigh he shut the door and turned to go to his desk. There standing before him was Storm.  
  
"You are as swift as the Nazgul, little one.", observed Elrond dryly. He stepped to the door and put out the kitten again. This time he watched the door carefully as he shut it.  
  
Sighing he went back to work on the document. Finally finishing it he set it back on the high shelf. "Not even Storm can reach it here.", he chuckled. He turned from the shelf to see a little gray paw clawing under the door.  
  
"Storm your tenacity will avail you nothing. I have work to do that cannot wait." Elrond sat down at his desk and started another document. The scratching at the door ceased and the elf lord settled down to his work. Forty five minutes later he felt the sting of tiny claws working their way up his leg. Jumping to his feet he looked down into the bright green eyes of Storm. Storm jumped onto the desk and scuttled across it, knocking over Elrond's inkwell. A large blue lake of ink began to work its way across his desk, taking Elrond's latest document with it.  
  
"How in Valinor's name did you get in here?", he asked the kitten. He looked at the study door. It was firmly shut. Turning he reached for the kitten, who scuttled off the desk and into a narrow cubbyhole between two bookshelves. Almost rolling his eyes heavenward Elrond stood looking at the narrow opening. Storm had picked a most strategic place for a retreat. Working quickly he managed to clean up most of the ink. The document was a loss and would have to be done over. Finally finishing he looked down at his ink stained hands. They were covered in blue from fingertips to palms.  
  
Elrond looked around the room, wondering where Storm had found a way in. The doors to the terrace were closed and the windows were too high for the tiny kitten to get in. How had the kitten found his way into his study?  
  
The door to the next room caught his eye. It stood slightly open. Elrond stepped into his music room and looked for the next open door. He found it and went through. It led to the hall. Walking down the corridor he looked for an opening to the outside. He walked down the hall carefully examining doors, getting some strange looks from several elves in the process. Finally he found one door open, leading to Glorfindel's study. Stalking through the doorway across the room to the open terrace door. He stood staring at it, his face full of irritation.  
  
Glorfindel watched his lord's odd behavior with a puzzled look on his face. "Is there something I can help you with my lord?", he asked.  
  
Elrond swung his irritated gaze around and pointed it at Glorfindel. Glorfindel shifted uneasily in his chair. After a moment Elrond spoke.  
  
"Did you leave this door open Glorfindel?", Elrond asked, his eyes dark with agitation.  
  
"Yes.", said Glorfindel, somehow feeling like he was endangering his own safety.  
  
Elrond pointed to the hall door. "And that one as well?"  
  
"Well yes my lord. I did have it shut but a little gray kitten came in from the terrace and meowed so pitiably at the door that I let him out into the hall. Is there something amiss my lord?"  
  
"Something amiss?", asked Elrond. He looked at his friend. "It would take too long to explain Glorfindel. But if you should see that gray kitten again, do not let him in the house. He is a holy terror and is spreading a trail of destruction through my study." Sighing wearily he turned and left a puzzled Glorfindel to return to his study.  
  
There was no sign of Storm. Elrond took the document to be sent to Thranduil and carefully rolled it up and tied it with a silk tie. Summoning one of his messengers he sent the document on it's way to Mirkwood. Several weeks later he received a reply. There was a footnote at the end of the document. Thranduil wanted to know what the tiny paw print at the bottom of the document meant. Sighing in defeat Elrond looked down at the kitten pawing at his robe and smiled. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Kitty, the Feather, and the Elf Lord  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Many thanks to everyone for their kind reviews. I am really having a lot of fun writing this little story. And my daughter's silver gray kitten Marius gives me a lot of ammunition. He could teach Storm a few tricks about giving owners sleep deprivation. As usual Storm belongs to me. Everything else is Tolkien's. Enjoy and God Bless.  
  
Elrond awoke with a frown. He found himself staring directly into the inquiring eyes of Storm.  
  
"Storm why do you persist in delaying your most vigorous playtime until it is time for everyone else to sleep? It is the middle of the night." He raised a stern eyebrow at the gray kitten.  
  
Storm was unimpressed. He batted a soft paw at Elrond's nose. Elrond gently pushed him away and turned to go back to sleep.  
  
A feeling of being watched gnawed at him. He turned to find Storm crouched two feet away, his eyes fixed on Elrond's face. Frowning he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. The feeling persisted. Looking up from his pillow he found Storm a foot from his face staring at him intently.  
  
"Storm, please find some other means of amusement. Some of us have matters of great importance to attend to tomorrow and I have no intention of greeting Gandalf and Thranduil with dark circles under my eyes." With that he snuggled back onto his pillow and tried to sleep.  
  
Storm's face came into his unfocused view just as he was drifting off to sleep. The kitten was just inches from his face, his stare burning with concentration.  
  
"Storm, no.", was all Elrond had time to get out. The kitten twitched his tail and then pounced, inflicting a tiny scratch on the end of Elrond's nose before the elf lord could stop him.  
  
Elrond sat bolt upright in bed holding Storm away from him. He got out of bed and stepped to his bedroom door. He carefully set Storm out in the hall and then quickly went and secured his terrace door to avoid Storm's next attack. He barely glanced at the tiny gray paw swinging back and forth under the door. Settling down in his bed he finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
The sun's glare awoke him. There was a soft knock on his bedroom door and Elladan and Elrohir entered his bedroom.  
  
"We became concerned when you did not arrive at breakfast, Ada. Are you alright?", Elladan said.  
  
It took a second for Elrond to wake completely. He had not intended to sleep till such an hour. "Thank you my sons. I had little rest last night."  
  
"Surely you are not worried about Thranduil's visit, Ada.", said Elrohir.  
  
"Everything is prepared for a most pleasant visit for Thranduil.", Elladan assured him.  
  
"I know.", sighed Elrond. "I will be out in a moment to join you for breakfast." His sons left. He quickly dressed for breakfast and joined his sons at breakfast.  
  
Elrond noticed his sons staring at him as he ate.  
  
"Ada, do you know you have a scratch on the end of your nose?", asked Elrohir.  
  
"Yes, thank you Elrohir, I know I have a scratch on my nose, courtesy of Storm." His tone spoke of his irritation.  
  
His sons looked at each other said nothing more.  
  
Breakfast was almost finished when Elrond noticed a little silver paw reaching over the edge of the table. Frowning he leaned down and looked under the table. Storm was sitting in an empty chair batting at the dish of bacon in front of him. Before Elrond could stop him he hooked a piece of bacon in his claws and scuttled off the chair with it in his teeth and made his escape into the garden.  
  
Elrond's sons erupted in laughter, which ended abruptly at Elrond's stern look. He would have to make sure Storm was properly contained while Thranduil was here. There was no telling what sort of mischief he would get into. He turned towards his sons.  
  
"I have a mission for you my sons. One of great importance.", he told them smiling.  
  
Both twins perked up. "No mission is too difficult Ada. Tell us what we must do.", said Elladan firmly.  
  
Elrond looked over at the terrace door. "Catch that gray kitten and take him to the dairy and make sure he stays there for the remainder of Thranduil's visit."  
  
Their faces fell. What? This was a special mission? For a moment they weren't sure they had heard correctly.  
  
"Ada, you want us to take a kitten to the dairy? This is the important mission?" Elrohir was puzzled.  
  
"You have no idea how important Elrohir.", said Elrond dryly. "The relationship between Rivendell and Mirkwood has been a shaky one at best. I do not want anything endangering the tranquility of this visit."  
  
"But a kitten, Ada....", started Elladan. He was cut of by a sharp look from his father.  
  
"Anything.", said Elrond firmly, staring into his son's eyes.  
  
Elladan started to protest, but was stopped by a warning look from his brother. He quietly returned to his breakfast, wondering if human fathers acted strangely when they aged also.  
  
"As you wish, Ada. We will keep Storm contained.", said Elrohir quietly.  
  
After breakfast they found the kitten, which led them a merry chase through Elrond's vast garden. They finally caught him and rode towards the dairy with their small charge.  
  
The rest of the morning was filled with preparations for the Royal party from Mirkwood. Finally everything was ready. Elrond breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
***************  
  
Thranduil's party rode into the courtyard and came to a halt in front of Elrond. Thranduil dismounted and turned toward Elrond. His gaze flickered to the scratch on Elrond's nose for a moment and then bowed deeply. Just then Elrond felt the brush of soft fur against his ankles. He braced himself as he felt small claws prick his skin.  
  
He held his face rigid as Storm clawed at his ankle. Thranduil frowned when Elrond did not immediately return his bow. Coming to himself Elrond quickly bowed, grimacing as Storm started climbing up his leg, his tiny claws digging into the elf lord's tender skin.  
  
Finally Elrond could stand it no longer. Jerking up his robe he grabbed for Storm. Everyone in Thranduil's party stood wide eyed as Elrond stood in the courtyard, seemingly doing battle with his own clothes. Finally he came up triumphant, holding Storm by the scruff of the neck.  
  
Thranduil's face broke out in a broad smile. "I see the elves of Mirkwood are not the only people who have a liking for felines. I have several such kittens roaming the palaces of home."  
  
"I'm sure you have none like Storm.", grimaced Elrond as he attempted to hold the feisty kitten still. "Would you be interested in this one?" He asked hopefully. He offered Storm to a surprised Thranduil.  
  
Gandalf's chuckle caught their attention. "I'm sure even Thranduil is not prepared for a kitten such as Storm. Nor would it be conducive to peaceful relations between you if you were to give him away as a gift."  
  
At the puzzled looks from the two elf lords, he explained. "Have you noticed his unusual coloring? Storm is of elven blood. He will live many years before he grows out of his kitten stage."  
  
Elrond looked down at the squirming kitten trying to pry himself from his grasp. Years?  
  
Just then his disheveled sons rode into the courtyard. There were scratches and straw and dirt all over them. They dismounted and stood sheepishly before their father.  
  
"We tried to contain him Ada, but he ran all over the dairy, jumping on the backs of the cows and stampeding them, overturning milk pails, chasing chickens. We thought we had him trapped in one of the rooms at the dairy but apparently he escaped."  
  
"Apparently.", said Elrond looking down at the silver kitten. Storm looked up at Elrond with wide kitten eyes and mewed innocently.  
  
"I might warn you,", said Gandalf quietly, "that being elven he can also understand every word you are saying."  
  
Elrond frowned at the amused look on Gandalf's face. Elven cats were rare. As far as he knew there were only a small number at Mirkwood. How had a kitten such as Storm ended up in Rivendell?  
  
Guessing his thoughts, Gandalf smiled. "Do you remember that visit from Galadriel several months ago? Do you not remember the silver tomcat she had with her at the time. It was a birthday gift from Thranduil, one of the elven line I believe."  
  
Elrond's mind went back to the visit, then to the surprise litter from one of the cats that hung about the kitchen. Elrond sighed deeply. She had delivered one silver gray kitten. He looked down at Storm. "I am half elven also little one and I never left a trail of mischief such as yours. Can you not find more constructive amusement?"  
  
Storm mewed quietly and licked Elrond's hand.  
  
"Perhaps he just wants to be near you, Lord Elrond.", offered Thranduil. "These cats sometimes pick one person as their master and will have no other. They will permit nothing to come between them and their owner."  
  
"Well.", smiled Gandalf. "It looks as though you have a pet that will live as long as you will."  
  
Elrond looked down at the kitten batting at his sleeve. He could almost swear he saw Storm wink at him. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Kitty, the Feather, and the Elf Lord  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Thanks everyone for all the nice reviews. I decided Storm needed a little excitement in his life in this chapter; not to mention an opportunity to prove his metal. As usual all of Tolkien's stuff is his and Storm belongs to me. Enjoy and God Bless.  
  
Legolas awoke to the sound of loud purring. Funny, the sound was coming from his head. He reached a tentative hand to his head and felt the soft fur of a cat lying on top of his head. Sighing sleepily he pulled the sleepy feline down under the covers with him and tried to go back to sleep. It was not to be.  
  
Storm started batting at a stray strand of his hair in an attempt to wake him. Legolas tried his best to ignore him and go back to sleep. Storm however was sure it was high time the elven prince was out and about. He reached over and batted a soft paw at Legolas' cheek.  
  
"Come Master Kitty," Legolas murmured sleepily, "surely you would not deny me a few extra minutes of sleep after such a long journey."  
  
He was answered with another soft bat at his face, this time to the end of his nose. He opened his eyes to find Storm sitting on his chest nose to nose with him as he stared into his eyes.  
  
"Apparently you would." sighed Legolas ruefully. Sighing in defeat he sat up and got out of bed. Satisfied that Legolas was up Storm left to wake the other members of the entourage.  
  
Thranduil awoke to Storm's soft purring as he lay on his chest. Thranduil smiled at Storm and sat up. "Yes, yes, I am awake little one. You know your duties well."  
  
Storm answered with a soft meow and jumped off the bed and ran out the door. Running down the halls he came to Elrond's room. The door was open and Elrond was already awake and dressed.  
  
Storm then made his way to Elrohir's room. He slipped through the partially closed door and jumped lightly on Elrohir's bed. Making his way up the covers he finally found Elrohir's unfocused gaze meet him as he stepped onto the pillow.  
  
He meowed softly to Elrohir. No response. He meowed again, this time softly batting at Elrohir's cheek. Elrohir sighed softly and rolled over and went back to sleep, his arm accidentally knocking Storm off the bed. Storm landed on the thick carpet in a tiny feline huff and then doggedly climbed back on the bed.  
  
Gathering himself to his full height, Storm arched his back and tippy toed sideways across the pillow at Elrohir's unsuspecting head. As he reached it, he inserted his tiny claws into Elrohir's collar and yowled as loudly as his tiny lungs would allow right into Elrohir's ear. Elrohir jerked awake and sat bolt upright in bed with Storm clinging stubbornly to his collar. He was just gathering himself for another yowl when Elrohir removed him from his nightshirt and set him down in his lap.  
  
"I am awake little one. Let's have no more yowling this morning. At least not until I have had some tea." mumbled Elrohir as he sleepily stroked Storm's soft fur. Seeing he was finally awake, Storm jumped off the bed and headed for Elladan's room. Elrohir thought for a moment about warning his brother, but decided against it. Why should he get a reprieve? Elrohir chuckled to himself and got up to get dressed.  
  
Elladan was snoring softly when Storm crept into his room and silently jumped on his bed. Storm moved quietly to the pillow to begin his attack. But when he got there something made him freeze in his tracks. There on Elladan's pillow was a small red spider. Even Storm knew how poisonous this creature was. His mother had taught him well.  
  
As he watched the spider started crawling towards Elladan's cheek. Storm's hair bristled and his back went up. He hissed a warning to the evil thing. It hissed back and moved closer to Elladan. Storm growled a warning to it, then pounced just as it was going to step up on Elladan's face.  
  
As he bit down on it the poisonous thing tried to bit him, but it's mandibles only met with silver fur. Storm picked it up and carefully carried it off the bed and onto the terrace. There was a bird sitting on a limb in a nearby tree. Storm batted at the spider to get the bird's attention and then abruptly left the terrace. The bird saw it's chance and flew down and snapped up the tasty morsel.  
  
His job done, Storm returned to Elladan and licked his cheek. Then he settled down next to Elladan's face and purred as loudly as he could until he woke the sleepy elf lord. Elladan smiled at the kitten and then picked it up as he got out of bed. He stroked him for a moment and then set him on the floor.  
  
"Go get some breakfast Storm." he yawned sleepily. "Or perhaps go find some adventure out in the garden. I have things to do today."  
  
He turned and started getting dressed. Storm looked back at the terrace as the bird finished off the last of the deadly spider. She flew off leaving two spindly red legs on the stones of the terrace. Storm ran over and took them into his mouth and ran for Elrond's room.  
  
He found the elf lord putting on his robe, preparing to leave the room. As he turned to pick up some parchments by his bedside Storm jumped up on the table and set the spider legs down on the parchment.  
  
Elrond raised his eyebrow at the things and then examined them more closely. He straightened suddenly with a grim expression on his face. He recognized the species. It was deadly and this was a young one, indicating that perhaps there were more hatchlings about. He stroked Storm's fur.  
  
"Well done Storm. Show me where you found this." he told the gray kitten.  
  
Storm stampeded off the table and ran for Elladan's room. Elrond followed, his heartrate increasing when he realized where Storm was heading. Elladan met them at the door, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Ada, is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"A moment son." said Elrond, a worried expression on his face. "Show me where you found the spider Storm."  
  
Storm jumped up on the bed and ran to the head of Elladan's bed. Elrond's face turned a bit paler when he saw Storm sit down on Elladan's pillow. By this time there was a slight crowd outside Elladan's room. Thranduil and Legolas stood in the doorway watching as Storm showed Elrond where he had discovered the deadly creature.  
  
"What is it?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I don't know." answered Elladan. "Ada and Storm came in the room and Ada asked him to show him where he found a spider."  
  
Thranduil had turned a bit pale too. Legolas followed his gaze and then gasped when he saw the red spider legs in Elrond's hand. What was that evil thing doing in Imladris?  
  
Elrond reached for the pillow but suddenly Storm squalled and ripped into his hand, chasing him away from the bed. As he did a herd of small red spiders came out from under the pillow and headed for Storm. Elrond snatched him from the bed and handed him to Thranduil.  
  
"Out in the hall everyone, quickly." The urgency in Elrond's voice was enough motivation for everyone to quit the room. Elrond stepped out to the terrace and called to a flock of birds hanging about the garden. They came swooping to his call and landed on a nearby tree.  
  
Elrond sent them into the room and they soon cleared it of the deadly spiders. Elrond smiled his thanks and made a mental note to have the cook set out some soft fruit for them to enjoy.  
  
He stepped out into the hall. Storm leaped from Thranduil's arms onto Elrond's chest and began immediately sniffing him all over, as if searching for something.  
  
"There are no more spiders Storm." said Elrond as he cuddled him gently in his arms. "Do not worry. I was careful not to let them approach me." He smiled as Storm meowed softly and licked his cheek softly.  
  
Thranduil was smiling broadly. "It seems he takes his duties quite seriously, Lord Elrond. These animals are devoted family protectors. When he is grown he will be even more protective. Do not be surprised if he does nightly patrols after this to check for more creatures."  
  
"I hope that he will take time off from his patrols to take a quick nap on my pillow. He will certainly be welcome." Elrond looked at Storm with a new respect. He stroked a loudly purring Storm.  
  
"What a brave little fellow you are." he said as he scratched Storm's ears. Storm's eyes were pleased slits as he was carried off to the breakfast room. In a short time he would have enough food piled in front of him for six kittens.  
  
TBC 


End file.
